This research grant relates to the part of the National Cancer Plan concerned in the improvement of treatment of patients with cancer. The investigators will participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) in the development, performance, evaluation and reporting of well performed, scientifically controlled, cooperative clinical studies on patients with a wide variety of solid tumors as well as lymphomas and Hodgkin's disease, myeloma, and acute and chronic leukemia. All treatment modalities will be incorporated including surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy. Increased emphasis is placed on multimodality programs and adjuvant treatment studies. Accuracy of data will be ensured by an ongoing audit process. In addition to the group studies as described, the investigators will assist in the administration of the Group and will perform pilot studies, including pharmacologic studies that can lead to group-wide testing. Important secondary benefits of these studies are excellence of patient care and improved training of medical personnel which will ensue.